


The Pink Panther

by elizabettablack



Series: PARENT || MYSTRADE [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Parental Lestrade, Parenthood, Poor Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Greg siente que ha arruinado el día.





	The Pink Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Dedicado a mis muchachas del grupo de What'sApp de 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us'  
> Pueden unirse aquí { https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ } si gustan obtener novedades sobre el ship.  
> Recomiendo leerlo al ritmo de la canción de Henry Mancini 'The Pink Panther' que tiene mucho que ver con lo que me he imaginado.   
> Aquí les dejo el link { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OPc7MRm4Y8 }  
> Gracias por leer ♥

Mycroft iba a matarlo.

No había forma de escapar, lo sabía muy bien. Su esposo iba a asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Le había encomendado una misión tan simple como respirar, y la había arruinado por completo. Y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Estaba sentado tras el volante de su coche, con ambas manos sobre el rostro y una bolsa repleta de ropa en su regazo. De dicha bolsa, asomaba una camisa que en un pasado no tan lejano fue blanca; ahora estaba repleta de manchas rosa de diferente intensidad. Era la camisa que, en breve, Mycroft debería ponerse para ir a la primera presentación de ballet de su hija Sophie. Todo estaba cronometrado: Greg debía esperarlo con su ropa lista, para que él pudiera cambiarse en el asiento trasero apenas llegara del aeropuerto, porque no tenía tiempo de ir hasta su casa si quería llegar a la función a tiempo. Mycroft había dejado instrucciones precisas acerca de lo que quería vestir; cuando Greg fue a preparar todo la noche anterior, descubrió que la camisa en cuestión estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y decidió que la lavaría por su cuenta y luego la enviaría a planchar, ya que él no era demasiado bueno con ello. Metió todo a la lavadora y se fue a trabajar. Luego, sabiendo que la empleada se encargaría de lo demás, olvidó el asunto. Al volver a casa, la ropa estaba perfectamente perfumada y embolsada. Se sentía orgulloso de haber cumplido con lo que Mycroft había encomendado. Le daba una sensación de seguridad que con el tiempo parecía disminuir.

Pero ahora, que estaba quitando las prendas de la bolsa para dejarlas sobre el asiento trasero para que su esposo pudiera acceder fácilmente a ellas, se sentía un estúpido. Jamás pensó que los delicados bóxers rojos que le había quitado con los dientes a su esposo hacía tres noches atrás podrían estar en la misma pila de ropa sucia; ni mucho menos pensó en que éstos podrían desteñir y manchar todo a su alrededor. Mycroft le recriminaría, otra vez, su falta de atención al detalle y volverían a pelear. Últimamente vivían entre discusiones; quizás el agua y el aceite jamás llegarían a entenderse, después de todo. Y él, como un tonto, quería hacer las cosas bien y tener detalles para con su esposo, pero siempre lo arruinaba por lo mismo: su estúpida falta de atención, algo que acarreaba desde muy pequeño y por lo que había tenido cientos de problemas.

Miró por la ventana con desesperación. No había tiempo de ir a comprar otra camisa; claro estaba que además no sabía en qué tienda podría conseguir algo igual para que Mycroft no notara la diferencia; otro punto en contra para él, no recordar nunca las marcas preferidas de su esposo. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a John para pedirle que fuera corriendo hacia su casa y buscara algo diferente, divisó al pelirrojo corriendo hacia el auto, con pantalones deportivos y cara de cansancio. Ahora sólo quedaba agachar la cabeza y soportar el mal humor de su compañero de vida. Porque sí, un error lo tenía cualquiera, pero no para Mycroft Holmes.

De inmediato, se subió a la parte trasera y depositó el maletín en el asiento del copiloto, dándole un beso en la mejilla luego. Greg simplemente esperó en silencio que su esposo hiciera el descubrimiento. Tardó un par de segundos, pero el suspiro de decepción llegó. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero el zorro plateado sabía que ése suspiro pesaba más que mil palabras. Lo había arruinado nuevamente. Encendió el coche y condujo sin decir absolutamente nada hacia el teatro donde se desarrollaría todo. Pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que Mycroft se había puesto las prendas de todas formas, y que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, chequeando su móvil. Sería otra noche sin mediar palabra, al parecer.

Una vez en allí, ambos buscaron sus asientos. El lugar se encontraba repleto, dado que era la primer función de muchas de las jovencitas que habían ingresado a la compañía y toda la familia había ido a verlas. Hasta Ethan estaba allí, esperándolos con cara de desgano; no es que le agradara mucho la idea de ir al ballet, pero haría lo que fuera por su hermana.

 _\- Hola, papá_ –saludó a Mycroft- _Bienvenido a Lon… ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?_

Greg se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Claro, la bocaza que su hijo había heredado de él no podía haberse mantenido cerrada. Pudo escuchar el notable suspiro de frustración que Mycroft soltó antes de volver su mirada al frente, sentándose entre su hijo y él. Ethan, sin percatarse aún de lo que esos suspiros significaban, volvió a hablar.

\- _Quiero una camisa igual, es un estampado que está muy de auge en éstos días –explicó con calma- No pensé que te importara la moda, papá…_

Mycroft giró la cabeza hacia él, incrédulo. Greg hizo lo mismo, sintiendo un pequeño fuego de esperanza encenderse dentro de su pecho; quizás Mycroft pudiera perdonarle su pequeño error si nadie se daba cuenta que la camisa estaba arruinada y que ése no era su estampado. Se encontró cruzando los dedos para que todo siguiera así y pudieran tener una noche en calma.

Sophie brilló, claro que sí. Sus largas piernas, cosecha Holmes, la hacían destacarse dentro del grupo de poco agraciadas muchachas de baja estatura. Tenía buen porte y sabía cómo desenvolverse sobre el escenario. Mycroft la miraba embelesado, mientras Greg y Ethan intercambiaban miradas de aburrimiento profundo; definitivamente, amaban demasiado a Sophie como para perderse su noche especial, pero no entendían qué era lo fascinante del ballet. Los tres se pusieron de pie cuando la función terminó y, una por una, las bailarinas fueron hacia el borde del escenario para recibir su merecido aplauso. Luego, salieron de la sala y esperaron pacientemente a la muchacha, que debía cambiarse, para poder ir a casa.

Mientras esperaban, Ethan le comentaba a su padre una jugada que había visto en el juego del Arsenal que se había perdido por estar trabajando. Alejado considerablemente de ellos, Mycroft seguía con su móvil, notoriamente molesto y cansado. De verdad que estaba controlando sus ganas de gritar, porque no podía montar un escándalo en público. No entendía por qué era tan difícil para Greg ser cuidadoso o detallista.

Una mano en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La mujer era bellísima y, sobretodo, elegante. Iba vestida a la perfección, y llevaba un maquillaje inmaculado. Le sonrió de lado, a modo de respuesta.

_\- Se ve usted increíblemente apuesto, y tiene un excelente gusto de la moda; ésa camisa demuestra que es un hombre osado, que le gusta marcar tendencia…_

Antes que él pudiera decir algo, ella extendió una tarjeta y la colocó en el bolsillo de su saco. Lo último que escuchó antes de verla alejarse con paso firme fue un intenso ‘Llámame’. Frunció el ceño por un momento antes de girarse. Cuando se encontró con la mirada cargada de celos de su esposo, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ellos cuando divisó a Sophie, y la estrechó entre sus brazos para que entendiera lo orgulloso que estaba de su (ya no tan) pequeña hija. Luego caminaron juntos hacia el coche, escuchando los detalles del detrás de escena que la muchacha contaba animadamente. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron cómodamente sentados y dispuestos a partir rumbo a casa, Sophie carraspeó para pedir la palabra.

_\- ¿Saldrán a cenar? Papá Mycroft se ve muy guapo… ¿Compraste esa camisa en París? Te ves muy a la moda…_

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar otro suspiro. Abrumado, Greg les explicó a ambos lo sucedido con la prenda y la máquina lavadora. Un silencio de ultratumba se expandió por todo el coche, incomodándolos. Antes que Greg pudiera darle la vuelta a las llaves para encender el coche, Mycroft le extendió la tarjeta que la revestida señora le había entregado.

_\- Una mujer me invitó a salir debido a mi camisa, dijo que seguramente ‘me gustaba marcar tendencia’…_

Greg tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos y supo de inmediato que estaba perdonado.

En lenguaje Holmes, romper el hielo con una insinuación después de no hablarle por horas era sinónimo de perdón; y Mycroft lo había hecho haciéndole saber que a pesar de estar enojado, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Y así funcionaban, agua y aceite. Comprendiéndose y perdonándose día tras día.


End file.
